Change
by Antoni
Summary: It s a story about Maddison. Set after the divorce. I don t own anything.


Hey guys, I need a little break of my other fanfiction so I decided to write a oneshot. I hope you`ll like it.

I don`t own anything.

Change

It had been a while since I was last in Seattle-Grace Hospital. I left about 7 month ago and just about a week later I found out about something that would change mine and Mark Sloans life forever.

It was a good change, something I ever wished for but never got during my marriage with Derek.

Mark was shocked at first and scared I would have another abortion but there was no way I could get over something like that again.

I am so happy and now as I`m 8 month pregnant I came back to Seattle to get my boyfriend to LA. Mark decided to move again for me, for our family.

We decided to give us a shot as a couple and until now, it worked out very well. Finally his contract is over now and he can move in with me, in our new home.

"Hello could you please page Dr. Sloan for me?" I ask a nurse I`ve never seen before.

"Sure if you tell me your name" the girl answerd polite.

"I`m Addison Montgomery"

"Okay, I`ll page him. You can wait over there in the waiting room"  
"Thank you" I gave her a smile and walk towards the chairs in the waiting room. My back starts to hurt and my feets are swollen for a few weeks now and travelling from LA to Seattle didn`t exactly make it better.

Just then I notice him coming around a corner with the biggest smile on his face I`ve ever seen.

"Hi my love" he greets me and kisses me passionately.

"Hi honey"

"How are you? And this little boy?"  
"My back hurts, my feets are swollen but I`m very happy." The last part about the boy, I ignored. We decided to not find out the gender of our child before the birth. Well actually I didn`t want to find out about the gender. Mark has had another opinion but accepted mine.

"How about I give you a massage later?"  
"Ohh I`d love that" I give him a happy smile and just look at him. I feel like I`m dreaming.

"I`ve missed you" I tell him looking deep into his grey-blue eyes.

"I`ve missed you more" he tells me back and stroke his hand up and down my back while his other hand rested on my swollen stomach.

"You did not"  
"Yes I did, because I wasn`t just apart from you but from our baby as well" he tells me trying to convince me.  
"Yes you were, but I had to fight with pregnancy hormones"

"Okay, I give in. How about we missed each other the same?"  
"I think that`s a good idea" I smile at him. I have been so happy these couple of month with Mark like I haven`t been with Derek for about 5 years.

"When does your shift end?" I ask him wanting to spend time with him. I missed him so much these couple of month.

"I have another 3 hours" he told me sad."But the last 3 hours in this hospital" he adds happy.

"Okay, I`ll look for Callie and Miranda and if I can`t find one of them I`ll go back to the hotel"  
"Okay, will you tell me where you are?"  
"I`ll text you if I`ll leave the hospital"  
"Okay. Take it easy babe"

"Promise"

I walked around the hospital for about 2 minutes when I ran into Baileys interns. All five of them. Great.

"Dr. Montgomery" Meredith says shocked. I can imagine what she`s thinking. By the look in her eyes she`s scared that this is Dereks baby.

"Dr. Grey, Yang, Karev, Steevens, O`Malley" I greet them and give each of them a polite smile.

"Addison? What are you doing here?" I suddanly Dereks voice. He`s behind me so I turn around.

"Derek" I can`t say more because he looks shocked. But is he shocked because I`m here or because I`m pregnant?

"Whose is it?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Is it mine?"  
"No Derek it is not yours. Calculate. Last time we had sex was more than 9 month ago Derek!" I tell him.

"Then who`s the father?"  
"That is non of your business" I tell him. Last time I talked to him before I left, he told me he would never want to see me again.

"Excuse me" I say to get out of that weird conversation and leave. Normally I wouldn`t just leave in such a situation but my hormones make me crazy. I`ve cried a lot lately. Probably more than my in whole life.

Why has he be so rude? He`s to blame as much for what happened to our marriage like I am and he`s the one that never had said yes to a baby. He always said he wants children but obviously not with me.

I was glad when I found Miranda and Callie. I needed to abandon my thoughts about my marriage with Derek and stop questioning why everything had to turn out the way it did. I`m so happy about this baby and I love Mark, but I don`t love him the way I love Derek. But I hope I can sometime in the near future.

"So do you know the gender?" Callie asks me curious.

"No I didn`t want to find out until birth"

"Okay, what about names?"  
"We`re not sure yet. We don`t agree with just one name. I`ll probably go crazy soon and my child will be nameless"  
"You`ll find the right name. If you see the baby you´ll know"  
"I hope so"

"You will"

I smile at my two friends from Seattle when I feel Marks strong arms around my waist and it feels so good. I feel safe in his arms.

"I can already leave" he tells me.

"Okay, you promised me a massage"  
"I know and you`ll get it at the hotel"

"Ladies, I have to go. See you soon" I smile at them and hug both friends goodbye.

"So anything interesting that has happend since we talked earlier?"

"Well I run into Mirandas interns and I saw Derek, but that`s it"

"How was it, I mean seeing Derek again?"  
"Honestly, like someone tries to kill me"

"You`re still in love with him"  
"You know I am Mark and I probably always will" I tell him the truth.

"I know, but just one question" I knew that would come now.

"What is it you feel for me? Friendship or are you just with me because I`m the father of your child?"

"Mark please listen carefully. I do love you and you do know that. I don`t love you the same way I love Derek but I`m on a good way to fall in love with you like I fell in love with Derek. I don`t wish for anything so deeply like loving you like I love Derek"

He didn`t respond. He wanted the truth, that`s the truth so he should say something.

"I love you Addison. I never loved anyone more that you or nearly as much as you. You`re the only one for me so I`ll wait forever if it`s necessary"

"I don`t earn to be loved like that. I`m a mess"  
"Addison don`t say that. You are the most beautiful thing I`ve ever seen. You`re inteligent, funny and you have the biggest heart possible. You`re going to be an amazing mother and our child will know that"

"I hope so" I say. I`m really a mess and the pregnancy hormones don`t making it any better.

"It`s going to be okay Addison. I promise" he promises me. How sweet. I don`t know how I could be so blind the years during my marriage with Derek. Of course I knew Mark thought I`m sexy he told me often enough but I never thought there could be more behind it.

"Lets go home. You promised me a massage"  
"Right. Lets leave this hospital for the very last time" he tells me smiling.

"For the very last time" I repeat. That sounds good. Leaving all the bad memories behind and start a new life in Los Angeles. With a new job, a new man and a baby.

It`s six weeks later what means I`m 2 weeks over my due date. I`m getting really impatient especially because this baby is enormous.

"Good morning my love" he greets me with a deep kiss.

"Morning" I smile at him and gentliy stoke his cheek. It feels so good to not wake up alone every morning.

"How do you feel?" he asks me like he does every morning. He`s getting impatient as well.

"Same like yesterday and the 6 weeks before" I tell him. "I thought about inducting labour"

"Why? I mean I`m unpatient as well but shouldn`t we let nature do it his way?"

"Actually I`m your opinion but I need this baby to be born soon" I tell him. The hormones make me crazy lately. I became so weak or at least it feels that way. Maybe it`s normal but I never felt this helpless. This time I won`t be the one helping a mother to give birth. This time I will be the mother in labour and I`m scared like hell. Mark knows that. He can read me like an open book.

"I`ll support you no matter what you decide. We can induct labour today or we just wait" he tells me and pulls me close.

"Thank you" I smile at him and bury my head in his chest.

Another week later it finally is the day I waited so long for. I decided to be a little more patient and not induct labour. It was about 3 am when the first contraction woke me up. I woke Mark about 2 hours later after I thought I couldn`t handle the pain alone anymore.

He drove me to the hospital instantly but it wasn`t supposed to happen like I wished because it was already 11 pm now. I`m already for 20 hours in labour and for 10 minutes I`m pushing. It feels like there`s a waterlemon inside of me that wants to come out of my vagina. It hurts so much.

Mark sits behind me and supports me in every way he can. He knows I`m exhausted, he`s as well but he just sat there for 18 hours practically with doing nothing but trying to moral support me.

Suddanly I hear a baby crying and I sank into my boyfriends arms doing nothing but breathing. That was the hardest thing I`ve ever done in my whole life and there sure are some sentences I will never say to any of my patients again.

"Congratulation mommy and daddy, you have a son" the doctor tells us when he lays my son into my arms.

"Wow he`s big" Mark says. I just ignore him. I will never understands how this baby possible was inside of me and just came out of me without doing any harm. He is 59 cm long and weights more than 9 pounds.

"Hey baby" I manage to say before tears start to stream down my cheeks.

"Does he have a name?" the doctor asks us after a few seconds.

I look at Mark and ask for his approval.

"Yes he has. This is Connor-Linus Sloan"

3 years later I watch my son talking to his new baby sister. She wasn`t like him at all. I already could tell. I was just 8 month and a week along when I got into labour. She was small and much quieter than he was. Charlotte-Lina Sloan my little girl was just 49 cm long and had just a little more than 6 pounds. She makes our family complete.

Another 2 years later I watch them again. This time they are playing outside with other children from the neighborhood. Charlotte is the youngest so Connor always has the feeling to protect her, even if there is no need to because every time I hear a child cry and havent`s seen what had happened, I know my little girl just scratched or bited another child. She knows how to get what she wants. Even if it`s not the nicest way.

The END

I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
